HOT, WILD AND SEXY
by VitaminABC
Summary: "Tidak ada deskripsi rinci. Mereka sama-sama panas, liar dan sexy." MARKHYUCK/LUCHAN. THREESOME, PWP. GS!HAECHAN, with Mark and Lucas.


**FUCKED BY FUCKING SEXY BOYS**

 **...**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN / LUCHAN**

 **MARK X DONGHYUCK(HAECHAN) / LUCAS X HAECHAN**

 **...**

 **WARN: THIS IS GS, PWP, THREESOME, AND SURE RATE M.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **RnR**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Written by :**

 **Etitiiaacc**

 **VitaminABC**

"Peringatan keras : Bagi pembenci GS, lebih baik segera tutup tab. Jangan baca FF ini karena ini ff GS yang hampir full adegan porno. Kita juga tidak menganjuarkan orang-orang suci titisan dewa matahari (?) Buat baca ff ini. Peringatannya itu saja, dibaca ya kita makasih, gak dibaca ya kita bakal makasih juga karena kalian gak buang-buang waktu kalian buat baca ff hina ini."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SELAMAT MEMBACA_

 _ENJOY_

 _... ... ..._

Haechan masuk ke dalam kamar pemotretan dengan melepaskan sepatu berhaknya. Dia menyerahkan tasnya kepada sang manager dan mulai duduk di kursi rias yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

"Pemotretan kali ini kau akan masturbasi. Fotografernya bernama Lucas, dan kameramennya adalah Mark. Kali ini bukan hanya pemotretan, tapi kau juga akan direkam." Managernya melepas jubah putih transparan yang dipakai oleh Haechan untuk melapisi lingerie merah ketat yang menempel di tubuh sintal miliknya.

Haechan mengangguk sambil menata dadanya supaya terlihat padat. "Tsk, ini terlalu ketat. Kau lihat? Dadaku jadi terasa sesak dan kurang bulat." Ia mendumal menata payudaranya supaya bisa menyembul. Dia menurunkan tangan ke bawah, mengelus-elus permukaan g-string transparan yang sedikit kurang nyaman dipakainya.

"Bagaimana kalau pakai lingerie yang disediakan di sini saja." Managernya membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Haechan, payudara yang biasanya tampak bulat itu memang terlihat sedikit kulang bagus.

"Tidak perlu ssshh..." Haechan mengelus dan menekan klistorisnya, melakukan pemanasan sebelum dia bermasturbasi di depan kamera nanti. "Hanya bantu untuk membuatnya terlihat bulat saja." Haechan memerintah managernya untuk berdiri di belakangnya, meremas dadanya dan menarik kain lingerienya. Hal itu supaya payudaranya dapat menyembul keluar dan membuatnya terlihat jadi semakin seksi.

"Kau akan bermasturbasi dengan tangan atau sex toys?" Lucas, sang fotografer datang menghampiri meja rias milik Haechan. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat model pornonya kali ini sedang sibuk memanjakan klistorisnya sendiri sebelum shooting dimulai.

Haechan mendongak lalu mengeluarkan tangannya dari area kemaluannya, "Aku pikir dengan tambahan sex toys akan seru. Kau ada vibrator dengan dua telinga kelinci di pangkalnya?" Dia membasuh tangannya dengan tisyu lalu balas menatap Lucas.

"Semua jenis sex toys telah disediakan. Kita akan mulai shootingnya sekarang, jadi lakukanlah dengan sebaik mungkin." Lucas menyeringai tipis kepada Haechan sebelum berbalik ke arah ranjang yang telah disiapkan untuk proses shooting kali ini.

Mark sang kameramen juga sudah siap dengan kameranya. Pria itu sesekali menengok ke arah modelnya yang kali ini sudah duduk dengan anggun di atas ranjang. Lingerie ketat dengan g-string transparan melekat penuh goda di tubuh seksi itu.

"Aku akan merekamnya, dan Lucas akan memotretmu. Video dan foto ini akan menjadi bonus dalam edisi khusus minggu depan." Mark meminta Haechan untuk merapatkan kakinya dan memasang pose wajah nakal. Lucas memotretnya, foto ini akan dijadikan sebagai sampul.

Dalam beberapa kali sebelum shooting dimulai, Haechan diarahkan untuk memasang pose vulgar yang provokatif untuk difoto oleh sang fotografer bernama Lucas tersebut.

Setelah itu, tak lama kemudian shootingnya benar-benar sudah dimulai.

Dengan nalurinya sendiri Haechan mulai bersandar di kepala ranjang, mengangkangkan kaki dengan lebar lalu menggerakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya untuk menyibak bibir kemaluannya. Tangannya yang lain ia turunkan ke bawah, untuk mengelus-elus klistorisnya supaya bengkak. Inilah poin penting dalam masturbasi, merangsang klistorismu yang kecil itu supaya semakin sensitif dan bertambah besar.

Mark memfokuskan kameranya ke area vagina itu dan membiarkan Lucas memotret wajah nakal yang sedang diperlihatkan oleh Haechan. Mark mendongak, menatap Haechan dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mulai melakukan masturbasi dengan seleluasa mungkin.

"Aahhmm..." Haechan meloloskan suara desahannya saat elusannya pada biji klistorisnya mulai memberikan rangsangan yang terasa sangat enak. Dia terus menekan-nekan itu dengan tangan kiri dan mulai menaikkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Ia mengelus-ngelus dada kirinya sendiri yang masih berbalut lingerie untuk merangsang putingnya supaya mengeras.

Lucas menyeringai, dia memotret pose itu dengan segera dan menyuruh Mark untuk ikut merekamnya juga. Haechan menyeringai ketika kedua kamera itu benar-benar fokus untuk menyorot tubuhnya. Dia menatap kamera, menunjukkan wajah terangsang sambil memilin putingnya dari luar kain lingerienya.

"Aahh... Aaahhhhh..." Ia mendesah dengan resah, putingnya telah mengeras, menyembul dari balik pakaian hingga terjetak dengan jelas dari luar.

Haechan memperbaiki posisinya, dia sedikit mengangkat pantat untuk melepaskan g-string basah miliknya yang masih tersampir di kemaluan lalu membuangnya dengan begitu saja.

"Ooouuchhhh yeaahmm...ahhhh...aahh..." Dia mendesah saat jari tengahnya bergerak naik dan turun -mengerjai klistorisnya yang mulai tampak bengkak dengan warna yang luar biasa memerah.

Mark merekamnya, sedikit mundur untuk mengabadikan seluruh anggota tubuh milik Haechan ke dalam kamera. Sementara Lucas sejak tadi mulai sibuk memotret selangkangan milik Haechan dan memfokuskan bidikannya pada vagina memerah yang telah mengeluarkan cairan itu.

"Aahhh... Yeaahh..." Haechan mulai merasakan sensasi nikmat saat tangannya dengan kasar menekan dan mencubit klistorisnya sampai terlihat begitu bengkak. Mark tidak melewatkan hal ini, dia langsung menunduk dan merekam pemandangan itu cukup lama.

"Fuck." Mark mengumpat pelan, pemandangan ini terlihat begitu sialan dan sangat keparat di matanya. Ia sudah terbiasa merekam video porno, tapi itu berupa adegan sex. Sebelumnya dirinya belum pernah melihat wanita bermasturbasi secara langsung seperti ini. Dan gelagat yang sedang dilakukan oleh modelnya kali ini benar-benar sungguh panas, membuat libidonya ikut naik.

"Aakh... ouchhh..." Haechan mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang vaginanya yang sudah berkedut hebat. Pandangannya menoleh ke arah depan, menatap kamera dengan nakal lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan menggoda.

"Shit!" Kali ini gilitan Lucas yang mengumpat. Dia tidak tahan dengan wajah menggoda yang tengah disuguhkan oleh Haechan, bahkan ia mulai merasakan penisnya sedikit bangun karena wajah sexy-nya itu.

Haechan menyeringai, dia merasa tertantang setelah mendengar umpatan keluar dari mulut kedua pria itu. Dengan lebih berani dia menatap mata Lucas, sang fotografer, lalu memasukkan jarinya yang lain ke dalam lubang vaginanya. Wajahnya ia buat semakin terangsang, supaya Lucas juga ikut terangsang kala memandangnya.

"Ouch..." Haechan membulatkan matanya dengan kaget, ketiga jarinya telah masuk secara keseluruhan ke dalam lubang vaginanya. Ia menengok ke bawah, semakin melebarkan kakinya dan mulai mengangkat pinggulnya, melakukan gerakan memutar untuk mengocok lubangnya yang telah basah oleh lelehan cairan napsunya.

"Akhhhh eeuhnnmmm.. Fuucckkhh...yeaahhh...euhmmm..." Mark merekam Haechan yang sedang kenikmatan menikmati kinerja jarinya sendiri di dalam lubang senggamanya itu. Ia menyeringai, melihat betapa sangat ahlinya orang itu dalam memuaskan diri. Ia membayangkan, memuaskan napsunya sendiri saja sudah sehebat ini, apalagi nanti jika dia memuaskan napsu orang lain. Fuck sudah pasti itu akan terasa semakin nikmat dan enak.

Haechan melihatnya, melihat Mark sang kameramen menatapnya dengan begitu intens. Ia senang dengan hal itu, dia suka saat siapa saja memerhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan yang begitu panas dan menggelora seperti itu. Itu terasa seperti mengalirkan aliran napsu yang begitu membara di tubuh.

"Akchh...achkk... Aahhh... Ahhhhh... oooouuuucchhh..!" Haechan kacau, dia menyodok lubangnya sendiri dan mencari gspotnya. Ia menggeleng pelan saat merasakan dinding vaginanya berkedut, dengan jari saja sudah senikmat ini apalagi jika ada penis yang merojok lubangnya! Aaahhhh... dia ingin penis untuk memenuhi lubang laparnya sekarang juga.

Lucas masih memotret Haechan, namun satu tangannya mulai goyah. Dia melepas zipper celananya, menelan ludah sampai jakunnya naik-turun ketika menyaksikan jari basah penuh lendir milik Haechan keluar masuk di dalam lubang vagina yang terlihat sempit itu.

"Ahh... ahhh... ahh... yeehhh!" Haechan masih menyodok vaginanya, meracau hebat ketika sudah menemukan gspot terdalamnya. Ia menengok ke kiri sambil memilin puting tegangnya, lingerie bangsat tadi telah ia lepas, hingga ia bisa mengerjai dadanya dengan seenak dan senikmat yang dia mau.

"Ooouuuhhhhhh..." Haechan hampir mencapai puncaknya, dia membayangkan sekarang ada sebatang penis besar, panjang, dan berurat sedang menggenjotnya. Fantasi liar membuat proses masturbasi nikmat miliknya jadi terasa semakin gila.

"Aaahhyeeehh!" Haechan menatap ke arah Lucas, menyeringai ketika fotografer itu telah meremasi penisnya sendiri sambil menikmati pemandangan masturbasinya. Melihat itu ia semakin bersemangat mengocok vaginanya, ia ingin cepat klimaks dan segera menikmati salah satu dari penis kedua orang itu, atau kalau boleh dia juga ingin menikmati penis keduanya.

"Aaaaaghhhhhhh... akhh... akhh...!" Mark merasakan penisnya semakin bangun saat melihat Haechan sedang orgasme sambil mendongak begitu tinggi. Gadis itu menatap kamera dengan mata sayu lalu menarik jarinya keluar dari vagina. Ia merekamnya dengan fokus, Lucas pun juga memfotonya dengan baik.

"Aahhmmm...uehmmm...eeuuhmm..." Haechan menjilati ketiga jarinya yang basah oleh cairannya dengan gerakan sensual. Matanya fokus ke kamera, matanya dia buat sayu, lalu tangannya turun ke dada. Dia kembali memilin putingnya yang masih tegang dan sesekali menariknya dengan keras untuk menambah kenikmatannya.

 **"KLIK!"**

Lucas melakukan jepretan terakhirnya dan menatap tubuh telanjang milik Haechan dengan lapar. Mark meletakkan kameranya, shooting telah selesai. Tapi dia tahu napsu milik modelnya masih belum usai. Dia menengok ke arah modelnya yang sedang bersandar di ranjang, wanita sexy itu sedang menatap ke arah mereka dengan penuh goda.

Dan sebagai orang baik, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tatapan goda itu dengan begitu saja.

"Ternyata berita di luar memang benar, kau adalah model dengan rangsangan terhebat di depan kamera yang pernah ada."

"Aahhhhm... yaahh piillhiiinn ter-aahh... phiihliiin... teruussshhh aahhh..." Haechan mendesah keenakan saat Mark memilin putingnya dari sebelah kiri tubuhnya. Dia mendongak menatap Mark dengan nakal, menggodanya supaya cepat-cepat bermain di ranjang dengannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Lucas, pria itu sedang membuka celana jinsnya. Haechan menyeringai karena ini, sebentar lagi dia akan menikmati penis. Yeah, penis besar yang berurat, panjang, dan besar. Fuck! Terlebih penisnya dua pula-aahh...

"Berminat threesome?" Lucas bersuara, dia naik ke ranjang untuk mendekati Haechan yang sedang menatap binal ke arahnya.

"Yaahh sayang. Siapah yang bisa menolak penis ini." Haechan duduk dengan tegak lalu menurunkan tangannya ke arah penis milik Lucas yang masih terbungkus celana dalam, "Euhmmmm Marrkkk..." Dia mendesah di tengah remasannya pada penis milik Lucas saat merasakan tangan milik Mark benar-benar mengerjai kedua putingnya dengan ahli.

Haechan menoleh kepada Mark, menyuruh pria itu untuk duduk di sebelah kirinya sementara Lucas akan duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan sebagian kru yang masih berada di sini?" Mark menggunakan kukunya untuk merangsang puting cokelat milik Haechan. Sesekali ia menariknya, mencubitnya dengan kasar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut panas miliknya.

"Euhmm..." Haechan keenakan saat merasakan lidah milik Mark benar-benar memainkan puting kanannya dengan baik.

"Aakhh... itu akan membuat kita jadi semakin panas dalam bermain sayanghhh aaahhh... Aahh sayang, tanganmu nakaaalhh..." Haechan membuka kakinya, membiarkan Lucas mulai bermain dengan vaginanya. Pria itu memainkan bibir vaginanya, menggesek pelan klistorisnya hingga membuat ia mendesah karena nikmat.

"Benarkah?" Mark berdiri, dia beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengambil keranjang cokelat yang berada di atas nakas.

"Kau lupa dengan seluruh sex toys ini." Mark menyeringai lalu menghampiri Haechan yang sudah terbaring di ranjang dengan kaki terbuka, Lucas sedang memuluti vaginanya. Hal itu tentu saja semakin memancing napsu milik Mark. Pria itu juga ingin memuluti vagina itu dengan rakus, bila perlu dia juga akan langsung menggenjotnya dengan kasar dan brutal

"Aahhh... jilaaathhh terusss saayaanghhh aahhh iniihh nikmaathh!" Haechan kepayahan menikmati jilatan brutal dari lidah milik Lucas di atas klistorisnya, dengan susah dia menengok ke arah Mark. Dia menyeringai girang saat pria itu membawa berbagai macam alat sex untuk memanaskan kegiatan ranjang mereka.

"Aah kau tahu? Aku lupahhh-hisaappp lebih dalam! Akuhh lupa denghaan alat-alaaathh-aakhh itu karena tatapan kalian... euhngghh... Mata kalian membuaaathkuu lupa akan segalanyaahhh- yaanhhh gunakaahhnn lidahmu Lucaashh." Haechan merapatkan kakinya, menjepit kepala milik Lucas di selangkangannya dengan rapat supaya tidak bisa beranjak dari permukaan vaginanya yang sudah berkedut dengan hebat.

Haechan menengok ke bawah, menikmati pemandangan rambut berantakan Lucas yang ada di dalam selangkangannya. Ini nikmat-sungguh! Rasanya selalu memabukkan saat klistorisnya dihisap dengan rakus oleh mulut seorang pria yang begitu jantan macam Lucas. Apalagi lidah panjang itu, astaga lidah itu bahkan sudah masuk dan mengorek-orek lubang vaginanya.

 **"PLAKK!"**

"Aahh..." Haechan menoleh, Mark menampar pipinya dengan menggunakan penis besar yang tengah mengacung di selangkangannya itu. Dia menyeringai, setengah berbaring lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberi penis itu kenikmatan.

"Lihatlah penis besar ini, panjang-aahh dan penuh dengan urat-ahkhh-urat jantan yang begitu menggoda." Haechan berbicara sambil berusaha mengalihkan rasa nikmat di lubang vaginanya. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat kepala penis milik Mark, menjilatinya naik-turun sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mengulumnya.

"Argh hisap terus, sayang!" Perintah Mark saat ia mulai merasakan kenikmatan. Lidah hangat dan panjang milik Haechan benar-benar memanja penis miliknya.

"SLLURRPP!"

Haechan terus mengulum penis milik Mark sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat, vaginanya benar-benar dikerjai dengan hebat oleh lidah panas milik Lucas. Ia bangun, duduk , lalu mulai mengerahkan kedua tangannya untuk benar-benar memuaskan penis milik Mark yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Oouuuhhhmmmm...!" Haechan menggeram dengan begitu dalam saat orgasmenya keluar. Hal itu sukses untuk menggetarkan mulutnya yang masih tersumpal oleh penis milik Mark, membuat si pemilik penis menggeram keenakan saat merasakan getaran di dalam mulut itu.

Lucas menjilati cairan milik Haechan yang meleleh keluar dari lubang vaginanya dengan rakus, menghisap dan menyedotnya sampai habis.

"Aahh susumu begitu enak sayang. Apakah dada ini juga bisa mengeluarkan susu?" Lucas mengelus-ngelus dada milik Haechan sebelum meremasnya dengan teratur. Dia menoleh ke arah Mark yang penisnya tengah dimanja oleh mulut hangat milik Haechan, membuatnya iri.

"Aahh tanganmu begitu pintaar, sayang." Lucas menyeringai senang saat tangan indah milik Haechan masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya. Dengan begini dia semakin bersemangat untuk memijati kedua buah dada bulat nan sintal milik Haechan.

"Eeuhmm..." Haechan mendesah risau merasakan putingnya dipilin oleh Lucas. Ia menengok ke dadanya, merinding saat melihat kedua putingnya sedang dipermainkan oleh Lucas.

Haechan semakin memercepat kocokannya pada penis milik Mark dan Lucas saat merasakan vaginanya kembali basah dan semakin becek. Ia merapatkan kakinya, menggesek-gesekkannya dengan resah saat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak untuk memanja liang basah penuh kedutan itu lagi.

 **"PLOP!"**

Mark menjambak rambut milik Haechan dan melepaskan penisnya dari dalam mulut mungil itu. Dia melepaskan pakaiannnya dan benar-benar telanjang sama seperti Haechan. Dia meminta Haechan untuk berbaring lalu membuka kaki milik wanita itu dengan lebar.

"Ahhh... Hisaaappp putiingkuhh lebih dalaaammm sayaaangg! Aah seperti ituuhh... aakhh... aaahhh yeehhh iniihh enaakkhh-aaahh!" Haechan menikmati Lucas yang memasukkan puting tegangnya ke dalam mulut hangat dan panas miliknya. Dia memejamkan matanya, keenakan karena Lucas menggigit-gigiti puting miliknya dengn kasar, brutal, penuh gairah. Dia menjambak pria itu kasar lalu semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada penis milik Lucas yang ada di tangannya.

"Dia begitu basah." Mark membelah bibir vagina milik Haechan, Lucas menoleh sejenak ke arahnya dan melepas kulumannya pada puting tegang milik Haechan.

"Kau akan ketagihan setelah mencicipinya." Ia menyeringai, "Uuhhh terus, percepat pijatanmu sayangg!" Lucas mendongak untuk sejenak saat remasan di penisnya benar-benar terasa begitu nikmat.

Haechan menunduk untuk menengok Mark. Vaginanya terasa semakin basah kala mata tajam milik Mark begitu intens menatapi lubang surgawinya. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah di depannya untuk menaikkan birahi milik pria itu.

"Uuhhh... cepatlaahh saayaangg, dia sudah sangat gataall dan sedang butuh lidah panjangmu untuk memanjanyaa-eeuunghhh..." Haechan mengerang mengangkat pantatnya supaya Mark segera menyerang liang basahnya itu.

Lucas yang mendengarnya menyeringai. "Sabar, sayang... Aku akan memanja dadamu supaya kau tidak haus gairah seperti ini." Dia menunduk, kembali menyusu dengan rakus di kedua puting milik Haechan secara bergantian.

"Uunghhh yaahhh teruuhhsskan sayang... Aahh lidahhhmuuu! Hisaaapp sampaiihh dia mengeluarkaannhh susuhhh sayaaa-Oooouuuhhhhhhhhhhh Mmaaarrrkkk!" Haechan mendesah saat Lucas menjilat-jilati unjung putingnya bersamaan dengan Mark yang memuluti vaginanya. Tangannya ikut turun ke bawah, dia mengucek vaginanya yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulut milik Mark dan mulai mendesah dengan hebat.

Ini nikmat. Saat kedua lidah panas itu memanja bagian tubuh sensitifmu, kalian harus tahu bila itu benar-benar teramat gila dan nikmat. Saat klistorisnya kembali dihisap dan dijilat-jilati oleh Mark, lalu ketika kedua puting tegang dan sensitifnya dimanja dengan begitu lihai oleh lidah dan tangan milik Lucas. Sungguh, kedua hal itu benar-benar tidak bisa ia elak kenikmatannya.

"Ouuchh, masukkaanhh lidaahmuu sayang!" Haechan semakin mengucek bibir vaginanya saat Mark tidak kunjung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang berkedutnya. Ia semakin membuka kakinya dengan lebar lalu mempercepat kocokannnya pada penis milik Lucas yang terasa semakin besar. Ugh-dia tidak sabar untuk disodok penis itu.

Lucas melepaskan kulumannya pada puting milik Haechan lalu menyandarkan wanita itu pada sandaran ranjang. Dia melepas celana dalamnya dengan terburu-buru, ingin membebaskan kejantanannya dari sangkar menyesakkannya itu.

"Aahhh lubangkuuhh benar-benar ingin segeraahh diisi penis besar ituu...!" Haechan kenikmatan dengan lidah milik Mark yang ada di dalam vaginanya sambil menatap penis milik Lucas penuh napsu.

Lucas menyeringai mendengar hal itu. Dia memijat penisnya sebentar sebelum bergerak mengambil salah satu sex toys yang tadi diambil oleh Mark ke ranjang.

"Kau suka mana? Dildo? Penggetar puting? Atau vibrator?" Lucas menatap Haechan yang sayu. Wanita itu mengangkang begitu lebar dengan kedua tangan bekerja di putingnya masing-masing. Wanita itu mencubit, menekan putingnya sendiri lalu memijat kedua dada besarnya itu dengan sexy.

"Phuuting, pasaangkhaan itu di putinghkuh dan masukkan penis kaliaann ke dalam lubangkuh segera.." Haechan membusungkan dadanya, memprovokasi Lucas supaya memasang alat penggetar puting itu ke dadanya segera.

"Aaahhhhh I'm closeehhh..." Haechan hampir orgasme untuk yang ketiga kalinya pada malam ini saat Mark benar-benar mengobok-obok lubang berkedut miliknya dengan kasar menggunakan lidah panjangnya itu.

"Euunggg fuckk kenapa kau keluarkaann!" Haechan mengerang kesal, Mark mengeluarkan lidahnya dari lubangnya saat dirinya hampir mencapai puncak. Dia sudah akan menekan-nekan klistorisnya sendiri untuk mengejar klimaks saat tangannya malah ditahan oleh Mark.

Mark menyeringai, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu menyuruh Haechan untuk naik ke atasnya.

"Kau bilang lubangmu ini ingin diisi dengan penis panjang kami, sekarang datanglah." Mark mengocok penisnya, menggoda Haechan supaya segera melompat ke tubuhnya. Lucas yang melihatnya juga ikut menyeringai, dia telah selesai memasang alat penggetar puting di dada bulat milik Haechan.

"Ugh, aku datanghhh..." Haechan merasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan putingnya seperti digigit-gigit kecil oleh alat yang dipasangkan oleh Lucas di dadanya tadi.

Haechan dengan bersusah payah menaiki Mark, dia mengucek-ucek lubangnya yang sudah begitu basah oleh cairan orgasmenya sebelum memijat penis milik Mark sejenak.

"Euhm..." Haechan menengok ke belakang, belahan pantatnya merasakan penis basah penuh precum sedang bergerak naik-turun di sana. Ia menyeringai melihat Lucas tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Uhmm...Sebentar sayang, uhngh aku harus memasukkan ini di sini, "Haechan menunjuk vaginanya sendiri sambil menatap Lucas penuh gairah, "Sebelum kau menusukkan penis panjangmu itu ke lubang belakangku. Aahh... astaga! Putingkuuuhh..." Haechan tak kuasa untuk menahan racauannya kala kedua puting itu serasa digilas habis oleh alat di dadanya. Kepalanya bahkan mendongan dengan tinggi karena saking nikmatnya rasa yang ia rasakan.

"Aaarghhh... kauh sangat besar Maarkhh~!" Haechan mendongak, kepala penis milik Mark sudah menggesek permukaan vagina miliknya. Ia sedikit menunduk, melihat penis itu berusaha menembus lubang miliknya namun sedikit mengalami kesulitan.

"Kau yang terlalu sempit sayang." Lucas yang bicara. Pria itu mengambil kamera untuk memotret pemandangan Haechan yang tengah berusaha menurunkan pinggulnya, sexy.

"Oooughhhh!" Haechan membulatkan mata lalu menelan ludahnya kasar, ia merasakan analnya dimasuki oleh sesuatu. Saat ia menengok, ia menyeringai ketika sebuah dildo berukuran besar tengah ditusukkan oleh Lucas ke dalam sana.

Haechan merasa lubang vaginanya semakin basah dan berkedut, tak mau membuang banyak waktu lagi maka ia segera menurunkan pinggulnya dan,

"Ooouughhhh...!" Ia mendesah gila dengan gelengan kepala hebat kala penis itu telah masuk ke dalam lubangnya secara keseluruhan. Penis itu sangat panjang, menusuk langsung lubang rakus itu dan menumbuk gspotnya dengan telak.

Haechan merabai tubuhnya sendiri dengan nikmat, "Unghh lubangkuhh sangat penuh... geenjoot akuuhh...!" Wanita itu duduk di pangkuan milik Mark dengan risau saat analnya ditusuk-tusuk oleh dildo besar milik Lucas. Haechan menggoyangkan pantatnya gatal, kedua lubangnya berkedut ingin segera digenjot dan dipompa oleh kedua pria itu.

Mark menepuk pantat milik Haechan dengan gemas karena perilaku binalnya itu, "Lubangmu benar-benar memijat penisku dengan kedutan hebatnya sayang."

"AAAAAHHHH..." Haechan mendesah gila, Mark menarik bokong bulat itu ke depan hingga kaitan alat kelamin mereka semakin mengerat. Wanita itu menyeringai sambil meremasi buah dadanya sendiri, dia sedang terbakar napsu, apalagi mata tajam milik Mark sangatlah menyulut dahsyat api libido miliknya.

"Oughh... aaahhh... enaaakkk, sodookk teruss..!" Haechan memdesah keenakan, hampir saja ia lupa dengan lubang analnya yang sedang dipenuhi oleh dildo dari Lucas. Lucas mendorong dildonya dengan keras di lubang milik Haechan lalu menumbuk prostat di dalamnya dengan kasar. Hal itu membuat Haechan langsung dimabuk oleh kenikmatan. Wanita berambut hitam legam itu semakin kasar meremasi dadanya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang tengah mendera tubuhnya.

"Aawwuuhh... ouhhhh... ouhhh astagaa! Penissmuuhh aaahh... ini nikmaaat!" Mark sudah mulai menggenjot lubang milik Haechan dan langsung dihadiahi dengan racauan gila. Lucas merasakan penisnya semakin tegang mendengar desahan seksi milik Haechan. Pria berambut cokelat itu semakin menyodokkan dildonya ke dalam lubang milik Haechan dengan cepat supaya desahan dari wanita itu terdengar semakin kacau.

"Kau menyukaiih inih? Bangsasth! Kedutanmu benar-benar argh!" Mark tidak sanggup mengungkapkan bagaimana lubang itu sangat lihai memanja penis miliknya, begitu sempit, panas, dan penuh dengan pijatan heboh.

Lucas meremas dada milik Haechan dari belakang, "Kau membuatku jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk menggenjot lubang itu Mark!" Lucas mengecam betapa Mark sangat keenakan menikmati lubang milik Haechan, dia juga ingin merasakan kenikmatan dari lubang itu juga, sialan.

Mendengar betapa kedua pria itu sangat menginginkan lubangnya, Haechan jadi semakin basah dan gila seketika. Pantatnya bergerak maju dan mundur, menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih. Ketika maju gspotnya digenjot oleh kepala penis milik Mark, dan ketika mundur, lubang prostatnya bertumbukkan langsung dengan kepala dildo yang begitu keras. Kedua hal itu membuat dia merasa sangat puas. Dua lubangnya benar-benar terlayani dengan baik.

"Aahh... Fuuuckkk! Faassterrr honeey! Aaahhh genjooot merekaa terusss deeeepeerrr! Aaahh... uraaaatmuuhh!" Urat-urat penis milik Mark bergesekan langsung dengan dinding vagina milik Haechan kala Mark semakin gila menggenjot vagina itu.

Haechan menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang, dia mencari penis milik Lucas, handjobnya tadi belum selesai. "Peniismuuhh..." Haechan menengok ke belakang dengan badan yang masih memantul-mantul di atas pangkuan milik Mark.

"Aahhh... AAANGHHHH!" Haechan mendesah kencang, Mark menarik penggetar puting di dadanya dengan seenaknya saja. "Aku butuh susumu sayang." Ucap Mark dengan seringaian sebelum melahap puting milik Haechan.

"Aaahh! Fuckkk!" Haechan mengumpat kasar menerima seluruh rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Vaginanya, analnya, putingnya, dadanya dan semuanya terasa seperti dialiri listrik kenikmatan yang sangat memabukkan.

"A-aakuuu hampirr aaaaahhh...!" Ketika kedua lubangnya semakin kasar digenjot, akhirnya Haechan tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan, dia klimaks dengan gila. "Aaarghhh...!" Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, kedua benda di dalam lubangnya tidak mau memberinya istirahat untuk menikmati pelepasannya. Ia terus ditumbuk dan digenjot dari depan maupun belakang, gila.

"Erghmm!" Erangan jantan dikeluarkan oleh Lucas, handjob yang diberikan oleh Haechan pada penisnya sangatlah kacau -tidak beraturan. Dengan tangannya saja sudah sangat menggairahkan macam ini, bagaimana nanti dengan lubang vaginanya itu. Lucas menatap Mark, dia tahu pria itu sangat menikmati kegiatan sodok-sodokkannya dengan Haechan, dan ia bersumpah setelah gilirannya nanti ia akan langsung menghabisi lubang milik Haechan dengan brutal.

"Aahhh... aahhh... aahh..." Haechan tidak kehabisan tenaga sama sekali untuk mendesah, dia malah semakin gencar ikut menggoyangkan pantatnya, mengejar kenikmatan dengan caranya sendiri. Menerima hentakan dari Mark dan Lucas saja baginya masihlah belum cukup, jadi mau tidak mau supaya tubuhnya terpuaskan maka ia memutuskan untuk semakin brutal bergoyang di atas tubuh milik Mark supaya sodokan kedua benda yang ada di dalam lubangnya itu semakin terasa nikmatnya.

"Ehmm..." Mark bergumam, sesekali ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat puting mengacung milik Haechan. Dia menggodanya, menjilat-jilatinya dengan handal sambil semakin menaikkan tempo gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aarr! Luuucaaasss!" Haechan berteriak nyaring saat Lucas dengan bangsatnya memutar-mutar dildo yang ada di dalam analnya itu nakal. Getaran dari benda yang berputar di dalam lubang belakangnya itu sangatlah terasa gila, dia seperti tersetrum.

"Nikmati saja sayang." Lucas mati-matian menahan suara geramannya saat penisnya terasa semakin membesar, Haechan memijatnya dengan sangat ahli, dasar si jalang yang ulung.

Mark masih dalam kegiatannya, dia terus menggoda puting milik Haechan. Membasahi benda berwarna cokelat itu dengan liurnya lalu menjilatinya dengan seduktif. Ia juga memutari puting itu dengan lidahnya, terkadang bahkan ia akan menekan-nekannya dengan lidah. Intinya dia sangat ingin mengundang desahan gila keluar dari mulut milik Haechan.

Haechan menengok ke bawah, ia mendesah antara nikmat dan tersiksa. Tersiksa dengan tingkah Lucas yang sejak tadi malah memutar-mutar dildo di dalam analnya, hanya ingin menggoda rektumnya. Selain tersiksa dengan hal itu, Haechan juga sangat tersiksa dengan perilaku Mark terhadap putingnya. Pria sialan yang tampannya luar biasa itu bukannya segera melahap (mengulup, menghisap atau menggigit) putingnya tapi malah hanya menggodainya dengan lidah kasar tak bertulang miliknya.

Sialan! Di sini yang hanya bersahabat dengan napsunya hanyalah penis milik Mark yang sejak tadi masih konsisten menggempur gspotnya dengan gila. Dia menikmati ini, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang bisa mengelak surga dunia macam ini di dalam lubang miliknya.

"Hisaaph putingkuuh sayang! Kau sudaah melepas penggetar kesukaankuuh tadi, dan sekarang puaskaaann dadaaku sebagaiihh-aaarghhh sebagai gantinyaa, sialan!" Haechan bergoyang gila-gilaan di atas Mark. Dia meraih tengkuk milik Mark, memaksa pria itu supaya segera melahap dadanya.

"Aaahh...Aaarghhhh... Ouughhh..." Selangkangan milik Haechan semakin basah, cairan pelumasnya mengalir dengan sangat deras dari sana. "Kaauuh-aaahhhh lubangkuuh penuuh-ouughhh!" Haechan tidak bisa berkata-kata saat merasakan penis milik Mark terasa semakin besar di dalam sana. Lubangnya seperti melar begitu lebar saat merasakan betapa besarnya penis itu ketika sedang mendekati klimaks.

Lucas menyeringai saat mendengar Haechan meracau seperti tadi. Wanita itu seperti memberinya kode bahwa Mark sebentar lagi hampir klimaks, dan mengundangnya untuk bersiap karena sebentar lagi giliran dirinyalah yang akan menghentak lubang surgawi itu.

"Aaarrghhh...Iniiih sangatt-Maaarrkaaah!"

"Ourghh!" Dengan tiga hentakan terakhir akhirnya Mark telah mencapai klimaksnya. Hal itu juga diikuti oleh Haechan. Mereka orgasme bersama, Haechan merasakan tubuhnya merinding dengan hebat bahkan sampai ambruk ke ranjang menimpa badan milik Mark.

Sperma milik Mark mengalir dari vagina milik Haechan. Cairan itu mengalir dengan deras di paha mengkilap milik Haechan. Lucas menyeringai tipis melihat pemandangan sexy itu. Dia turun dari ranjang, penisnya sudah sangat tegang karena belum klimaks sejak tadi. Ia berdiri di belakang Haechan yang sedang menungging sexy di ranjang di atas tubuh milik Mark.

Haechan tahu Lucas ada di belakangnya, mendadak tubuhnya jadi terasa semakin sensitif selesai orgasme. Dengan bertumpukan lutut dia menungging di atas tubuh milik Mark. Haechan menurunkan tangannya ke bawah, mengucek bola klistorisnya yang sudah sangat tegang dan keras dengan kacau.

"Errhmmm..." Haechan bergumam karena enak, dia bahkan sampai merem-melek karena kenikmatannya sendiri itu.

Mark yang kakinya menjuntai di tepi ranjang hanya mampu mendesah kesal, suara geraman milik Haechan mengundang penisnya yang masih bersarang di dalam lubang itu tegang kembali.

"Euunghhhhh..."

 **"PLOP."**

Haechan memejamkan matanya erat, Lucas menarik pinggangnya dari belakang ke atas untuk melepaskan penis milik Mark dari dalam lubangnya yang sejak tadi sudah kembali berkedut, minta digenjot lagi.

"Sorry bro, sekarang giliranku." Lucas berkata sambil menyeringai saat tahu jika Mark sebenarnya masih ingin bermain dengan lubang milik Haechan.

"Sure, man. Aku akan menunggumu kalau begitu." Mark tetap berbaring di bawah Haechan yang sedang menungging di atasnya. Mulutnya yang menganggur menarik tengkuk milik Haechan, dia belum mencoba bibir si sexy ini jadi tak ada salahnya bagi mereka untuk berciuman.

"Errhmm...aaahh..." Haechan mendesah kacau, berusaha fokus untuk membalas ciuman dari Mark namun permainan jari di dalam lubangnya juga sangatlah sayang untuk ia lewatkan.

Mark mencium bibir milik Haechan dengan panas dan dalam, membuat Haechan sempat merasa mabuk dalam sesaat sebelum Lucas mulai menggesek-gesekkan penis besar miliknya di depan lubang vaginanya yang masih basah oleh sperma milik Mark.

Haechan melepaskan ciuman dari Mark, ia mulai menungging dengan tinggi untuk merasakan tusukan tajam dari Lucas di dalam lubangnya. Dia butuh berkonsentrasi pada lubangnya supaya bisa meresapi setiap detik penetrasi yang tengah dilakukan oleh Lucas di dalam sana.

"Euhm..." Haechan memejamkan matanya saat dirasa penis itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya di dalam lubangnya. Ia diam sejenak, menikmati kedutan dinding vaginanya terhadap penis milik Lucas hingga wajah kenikmatan itu mengundang Mark untuk kembali memanja tubuhnya.

Mark mengangkat tangannya untuk meremas dada menggantung milik Haechan. Ia menjepit puting berdiri itu menggunakan jari tengah serta manis miliknya, mengelus permukaan dadanya menggunakan jari kelingking lalu menaik-turunkan dada berisi nan bulat itu dengan gerakan sensual.

 **"PLAAAKK"**

"Aakhhh!" Haechan memekik saat Lucas memukul pantatnya dengan kencang, awalnya memang sakit namun setelahnya tubuhnya malah terasa seperti sedang dibanjiri oleh hujan nikmat yang entah mengapa terasa begitu gila.

"Sial, lubang jalangmu benar-benar sangat sialan!" Lucas sudah tidak sabar, dia langsung menggenjot Haechan dengan kasar dari belakang. Semakin lama tempo genjotannya juga semakin tinggi, membuat Haechan yang sejak tadi memang sudah haus belaian jadi semakin gila dalam mendesah, apalagi Mark juga turun tangan mengerjai dadanya, bahkan Mark juga memberinya banyak hickey di sekujur dada serta tulang selangka miliknya.

"Mooreehhh!" Haechan semakin gila, dia bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Lucas. Menyodokkan lubangnya dengan kasar ke penis itu supaya sensasi hentakannya terasa semakin dalam.

"Aaahhh Lu-lucaaasss deepeerrhh!" Haechan menurunkan tangannya ke bawah, mengocok klistorisnya kasar untuk menambah kenikmatan yang tengah dirasakannya.

Pemandangan itu sontak membuat Mark iri, dia ikut terangsang mendengar suara desahan milik Haechan. Tidak mau kalah, Mark beranjak bangun untuk menegakkam tubuh milik Haechan.

"Ahh... aaahhh... aahhhh... kauuh mau apa sayanghh?" Haechan bertanya saat Mark memaksanya untuk berdiri dengan bertumpukan lutut. Kepalanya sedikit pusing saat dirasa Lucas semakin brutal menyodoknya dari belakang dengan posisi yang seperti ini.

"Aku mau menikmati anggota tubuhmu secara nenyeluruh." Mark mengocok penisnya dan menggesek-gesekkan kepaa penis itu di lubang pusar milik Haechan, membuat Haechan merasa geli dalam sesaat.

"Erhn, dengan posisi seperti ini, lubangmu jadi terasa semakin sempit!" Lucas mengangkat tangan milik Haechan, ia memajukan kepalanya lalu mulai menjamah tubuh bagian depan milik Haechan dari belakang.

Mark melakukan hal yang sama seperti Lucas, sama-sama menjamah tubuh bagian depan milik Haechan dengan rakus. Bila Lucas menyusu di payudara kiri, maka Mark menyusu dipayudara yang satunya. Haechan kelimpangan, dia mendongak, dua lidah yang berbeda sama-sama memanja dadanya dengan hebat.

"Aahhh... ahhhh... aaarhhh sooo hooott!" Panas, rasanya sangat panas. Haechan mengelus kedua kepala yang ada di masing-masing dadanya dengan gerakan kacau, kepalanya mendongak tinggi, kenikmatan tak terbendung ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti diterbangkan tinggi di atas awan.

Lucas merambatkan tangannya ke bawah, membelai perut rata milik Haechan dengan gerakan pelan lalu terus menuju ke bawah untuk membelai bibir vagina milik Haechan.

"Aaaaarrgg!" Haechan menjerit histeris, Lucas memainkan bibir vagina serta klistoris miliknya dari belakang di saat lubang vaginanya sedang berkedut. Dia hampir orgasme lagi, dan kinerja tangan serta penis milik Lucas di bawah sana sangatlah membantu pelepasannya sekali.

"Oouuhh... ouhhhh aaahhh... sediikiit lagiiihhh!"

Mendengar hal itu keluar dari bibir sexy milik Haechan membuat Mark melepaskan kulumannya dari puting menegang di depannya. Dia menengok ke bawah, melihat penis milik Lucas terlihat semakin cepat bergerak keluar-masuk dari lubang itu.

Dia mengambil kamera milik Lucas, hendak mengabadikan ekspresi wajah milik Haechan saat orgasme nanti.

"Ooouhh... ouuuhh...Lu-Lucaaaass Aaarrgghhhhh!"

 **"KLIK"**

Dan akhirnya orgasme itu datang, tak membuang waktu Mark juga langsung memotretnya, menyeringai saat hasil jepretannya benar-benar terlihat tidak mengecewakan.

"Uusshhh!" Lucas mendesis saat mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih sangat menegang dari dalam lubang milik Haechan, "Kita ubah posisi, berbaring, aku ingin menyodokmu dari atas, sayang."

Haechan yang mendengar perintah itu langsung menurutinya, dia merangkak di atas ranjang lalu berbaring dan mengangkangkan kakinya dengan lebar -siap untuk ditusuk lagi. Lucas dan Mark menghampirinya, Lucas siap di depan vagina milik Haechan, sementara Mark bergerak untuk mengarahkan penis mengacungnya di depan mulut milik Hachan.

 _JLEEEBB_

"Aaahhh..." Haechan mengeluarkan sedikit suara desahannya saat penis milik Lucas telah kembali bersarang di dalam vaginanya.

"Mulutmu sudah mengerti maksudku 'kan?" Mark menginterupsi Haechan dengan memijat penis tegangnya saat wanita itu sejak tadi masih merem-melek karena Lucas mulai menggenjot lubangnya di bawah sana.

"Aahh... aaahh... kemariih.." Haechan meraih penis milik Mark, mengecupnya dengan kesusahan karena sodokan Lucas di bawah sana benar-benar sangat menggairahkan.

"Aah!" Mark mendesah pelan, lidah milik Haechan mulai bekerja pada penisnya. Wanita berambut hitam legam itu menjilati batang miliknya dengan gerakan pelan yang mematikan. Memasukkannya pelan-pelan ke dalam mulut lalu mengulumnya dengan penuh goda. Mark menjambak rambut milik Haechan, service dari mulut milik wanita itu ternyata sangat tidak mengecewakan.

"Sshit!" Lucas memelankan genjotannya dalam sejenak untuk menetralkan napasnya yang mulai memberat, ejakulasinya sudah dekat. Pria bermata bulat itu menengok ke arah Haechan lalu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan ekstra cepat. Haechan tampak keenakan, sesekali wanita itu mulai mendesah dalam kulumannya saat titik kenikmatan itu digempur dengan habis-habisan oleh Lucas.

Mark menurunkan tangannya, dia meraih puting milik Haechan untuk ia permainkan.

"Errhmm...aaaahh...ouuuhh!" Haechan mulai buyar saat putingnya ditarik dan dipilin secara kasar oleh Mark bersamaan dengan sensasi panas luar biasa di dalam lubangnya karena milik Lucas mulai membesar di sana -pria itu mau ejakulasi.

Lucas menggertakan bibirnya, "Aargmmm!" Geraman jantan keluar dari mulut milik Lucas saat ejakulasinya benar-benar terasa semakin dekat. Pria itu mengangkat satu kaki milik Haechan ke atas bahunya dan mulai menggenjotnya dengan kasar, brutal dan keras.

"Aargh...aakhh...aakkhh..!" Merasakan hal itu membuat Haechan sedikit tersedak-sedak ketika mengulum penis milik Mark.

"AAAAAHHH!" Lucas meraung, dia mengeluarkan spermanya dengan sangat deras, melesak di dalam lubang milik Haechan menuju ke rahim. Haechan yang merasakan lelehan sperma itu mengalir di dalam lubangnya meremang, ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan semakin memercepat kocokan beserta kulumannya pada penis milik Mark.

Mark ikut memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, ia menghentak mulut milik Haechan dengan kasar, ia mengejar klimaksnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Aaaarghhhh!" Sebelum mengeluarkan penisnya, Lucas kembali menyodok lubang milik Haechan untuk membantu wanita itu orgasme, dan akhirnya hal yang ditunggu-tunggu itu datang. Haechan orgasme dengan deras, bersamaan dengan semprotan sperma yang keluar dari penis milik Mark.

"Eeuhhmmm..." Haechan menikmati lelehan sperma itu dan menelan semuanya. Wanita itu menjilat-jilati kepala penis milik Mark dengan wajah menggoda, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang telah banjir cipratan sperma dari Mark membuat dia terlihat jadi semakin menggoda.

Lalu, Mark dan Lucas menyeringai, mereka tahu hal ini tidak akan berakhir dengan secepat ini, terlebih Haechan terlihat sangat bernafsu. Baiklah, lagipula tidak baik juga mengabaikan tubuh sesexy ini dengan begitu saja. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hati itu dengan melakukan hal yang begitu panas dan erotis, melalukannya bersama-sama di atas ranjang yang sama, bertiga.

 **OoOoO**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SABTU 08/07/2017**

 **BIG THANKS : Kak Shella, kak Nea, Kak tia dan Kak septi. Terima kasih wahai germo kesayangan yang telah memberi banyak masukan untuk ff nista ini. Terima kasih sekali pokoknya.**

 **Dan untuk yang sudah baca tolong direview ya. Jangan pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak.**

 **Maaf kalau kurang hawt, namanya juga masih amatir, blm pernah praktek langsung jadi gak bisa bikin yang hawt, sehawt ff bikinan orang yang udah pernah praktek 😂 pokoknya terima kasih kalau ada yang baca.**

 **REVIEW YA SAYANGKU SEMUA :***


End file.
